


back to the start

by prettyhearse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, i just want some happy moircy stuff is that too much to ask lads, not that shippy unless you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyhearse/pseuds/prettyhearse
Summary: Moira has a surprise for Angela. Angela has a proposal for Moira.





	back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> not to be a binch but can i get a uuuhhh realistic hooman bean moira? evil moira is fun but so are 3d characters. anyways, this is me on my moircy bullshit, not the best but i just wanted to write something with moira because um hi a character that speaks my native language? thanks blizzard. and yeah, angela and moira should probably set up an NA meeting in overwatch. i wanna write more of these two!!

Angela’s eyes scanned over her tablet, half heartedly scrolling down the business section of the news. She sighed and put her tablet down, shaking her head at herself. She made it her New Year’s Resolution to stop looking at the news first thing in the morning, but by the time January 2nd came around, she decided it was better to start the day off depressed than feeling ignorant. Besides, there wasn’t much else to do in the time between her getting up and the rest of her colleagues joining her an hour later.

 

As she turned the coffee machine on, she pulled her pill box out of her back pocket and began counting out her morning medication, popping the pills out their foil packaging and knocking them back with a glass of lukewarm water she’d taken to bed with her the night before. She poured herself a cup of coffee and hopped up on the counter, resting her head against the cupboard. The coffee in the medical researchers’ shared kitchen seemed to get progressively worse as time went on and she still hadn’t figured out why. It was much more bitter than she remembered it being when she first started working here and no amount of milk and sugar could sweeten it.

 

She picked her tablet up again and finished reading a “silver lining” article about some dog digging a child out of a collapsed building but left the article feeling a bit worse than before. A few more scrolls down the international section left her wishing she’d gone into pharmaceuticals so she could formulate medication that was effective immediately, and it was at that point she decided the small noticeboard in the kitchen was a much more suitable morning read.

 

Nothing new. Just a few sticky notes, rotas and calendars pasted over each other, some pictures of people’s families and a few cheesy quotes. She stared at a picture of a smiley face drawn into some sand with a Portuguese quote she didn’t quite understand written over it for a while, sipping at her too-bitter coffee until the sound of footsteps in the hall outside snapped her out of her little trance. She looked up at the clock, her brow furrowed. It was only 5.30am, usually people didn’t start getting up until 6 at the earliest. She stared at the door until the handle twisted and it opened, sighing in relief when she saw who it was.

 

“You’re up early,” she said, sipping at her coffee. 

 

“So are you,” Moira replied, smirking at her as she closed the kitchen door behind her with her hip. “Any coffee left?” 

 

“Mhm,” Angela nodded at the coffee pot, quickly shoving the empty foil packaging beside her back in her pocket as Moira approached. “It’s not great though. Who bought the coffee this month?” 

 

“Samuel. Did you not hear him going on about what a great bargain he got on it?” 

 

“Ooh, that explains it then.” 

 

Moira snorted as she stood at the counter beside Angela and poured herself a cup of coffee. “The engineers have a Nespresso machine, you know. It’s just not fair.” 

 

“One battle at a time, Moira,” Angela joked, looking down at her and watching as she pulled a flask out of her front pocket and poured some of its contents into her coffee. “A bit early, don’t you think?” 

 

“When you work here it’s  _ never _ too early. I also don’t feel like taking my chances with just whatever ‘coffee’ we’ve been blessed with this month,” Moira muttered as she closed her flask again. “ _ And  _ I’m on training duty today.”

 

Angela rolled her eyes and patted Moira’s shoulder. “ _ Mein Gott _ , you’ve been on every day this week. Have you talked to Jack about it?” 

 

The two women stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. 

 

“Oh, speaking of,” Moira pulled a folded envelope out from her pocket and handed it to Angela with a smile. “I have a surprise for you.” 

 

Angela took the envelope and sniffed as she opened it and began to unfold the piece of paper inside it. “Moira, if this is this month’s gas bill then- … No way.”

 

“I had a chat with Reyes last night and we worked a few things out,” Moira said casually as she stirs her coffee, leaning against the counter next to Angela. “Just thought you’d like to have a look.” 

 

“How did you do it?” Angela stared at the paper in disbelief as she hopped down off the counter. “I’ve been on to Jack about this for  _ months  _ and he said there was nothing he could do about it.” 

 

“Well, Reyes said otherwise.”

 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Angela paused and then gave Moira a stiff hug, but withdrew just as quick. Moira just smiled at her, shifting her gaze to the tiled floor. “Thank you, Moira.”

 

“Ah, don’t thank me, Angie,” Moira said, reaching out to rest her hand on Angela’s shoulder. “ _ Your _ papers are what convinced him.” 

 

“Oh, stop,” Angela playfully swatted her hand away and leaned on the counter next to her, reading over the letter again. “I didn’t think Reyes would be so generous, this is  _ more _ than enough to fund the research.” 

 

“I was shocked too,” Moira said as she reached into her pocket, fumbling around before she pulled a cigarette out and placed it between her lips like it was second nature. Angela was quick to grab her wrist and pull it away from her mouth, shaking her head.

 

“That  _ doesn’t  _ mean I’m going to let you smoke in here.” 

 

Moira stared at her and sighed, still smiling though as she slipped the cigarette back into its packet. “Oh, come on, Angie. It’s just me and you.”

 

“We may have the funds to cure it, but I’d rather  _ not  _ get lung cancer from second hand smoking,” Angela joked, leaning against the counter and reading through the rest of the paper.

 

“Fair enough,” Moira took a sip of her coffee and grimaced. “Any chance we can use some of that funding to get a better coffee machine? This is vile, even with the whiskey.” 

 

Angela laughed as she folded the paper back up. “We’ll see. I’ll start allocating funds today. Would you still be interested in helping? I know oncology isn’t your speciality but you’re the only geneticist we currently have.” 

 

“I thought you’d  _ never  _ ask, Angela,” Moira sighed. “If I have to spend another day training those 'junior doctors' I’ll have my notice handed in by the end of the week.” 

 

“I’m sure Samuel wouldn’t mind taking over training for a few months,” Angela said with a grin. “Besides, I need to return the favour somehow.”

 

“Well, I appreciate it.”

 

“On  _ one  _ condition, however,” Angela continued. “No smoking in my lab either.” 

 

“Are you implying that  _ I  _ smoke on the job, Dr. Ziegler?” Moira clutched her chest in mock-hurt and Angela laughed.

 

“I  _ know  _ you smoke on the job,” she corrected, playfully elbowing her. 

 

“Well, at least I’ve the decency to do it beside the window. Not my fault that we can’t leave the premises without going through 15 security points.” 

 

“It would be a lot easier if you just quit,” Angela said as she downed the last of her coffee. "You've been smoking 30 a day since we met in Zurich."

 

“Ah sure, we all have our vices, don’t we?” Moira winked at her and Angela rolled her eyes as she turned towards the sink, rinsing her cup out. "And it's only 10 a day now, thank you very much." 

 

“My sincerest apologies, Dr. O'Deorain," Angela teased. "But I should probably get started on allocating these funds- Before Reyes changes his mind.” 

 

Moira sniggered. “Here, it’s only quarter to six, would you not relax and enjoy the peace?”

 

Angela paused and turned to face Moira again, her eyes wide. “Peace? With  _ you  _ in here?” 

 

“Fair enough,” Moira shook her head in defeat, a small smile on her lips. “If you need any help though, you know where I am.” 

 

“Oh no,” Angela frowned as she shook the water off her hands. “You’ve done more than enough for me already. What time does your shift start?”

 

“Half six,” said Moira, her face grim. “That’s why I’m awake now, actually. I’ve had no time to work on my own research with all these kids running around. I don’t know  _ why  _ anyone thought  _ I  _ should be the one to babysit them.” 

 

“Well, maybe I’ll come check up on you,” Angela said with a wink as she picked up her tablet and slid the letter into its case. “I’ll probably need your help at some point.” 

 

Moira smirked at her knowingly. “I’ll be waiting, Angie.” 

 

“Good luck this morning,” Angela waved to her as she slipped out the kitchen door, but paused just as she was about to leave. “And please don’t let those trainees see you smoking.” 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Dr. Ziegler.” 


End file.
